School Daze: The pokekids go to school!
by XxKasumiAmuxX
Summary: After a long time travelling, Ash and co. attend school. Everything becomes a nightmare when the most popular boy in school is head over heels for Misty, making Ash and the boy's ex-girlfriend jealous and alot more. The pokekids are in trouble now..
1. The boy's dares

Me: Ok people lets get this story started!!!

Misty: Hey how old are we in this story?

Ash: Yeah, im dying to know!

Misty: Since youre already dying mind if i kill you?

Ash: * glares at Misty*

Me: Stop it already!! I haven't even started the story and you two are already fighting, and you all are bellow 13.

Dawn and Kenny: Oh, what a great hint * sarcastically*

Me: ON WITH THE STORY!!

**The Boy's dares**

Ash stared at his house door ready to go to the horrors that awaited him, "_ I wont survive a day" _thought Ash. He took a deep breath and made his way to his worst nightmare, **School**. He always hated learning, that's why he went to travel the day he turned 10, just to get away from those subjects like Math, Science and a whole lot of others. ' Well, at least i get to be with Misty again_.' _ said Ash without thinking, untill he realized what he said," _Wait, why do I care about __**only **__Misty and not about Kenny, Drew, May and Paul?"_ he paused for a moment then said" Okay, maybe not Paul." corrected Ash.

While he was daydreaming about what was going to happen that day, he did not realize that two boys were following him. The two boys slowly crept behind him, then the boy with light brown hair shouted, " YO ASH!!!". Ash lept up high in the air and fell down landing on his butt." Man Ash you have to be the most blurrest person **ever**." said a lime green haired boy while flicking his hair." Well, at least i don't have an addiction to roses," argued Ash. " Could you and Drew stop fighting already, it's getting really annoying." sighed Kenny. " Oh fine, hey i got an idea!" said Ash.

" Let's have a dare competition, my dare is to serve a girl and to do whatever she wants for a week, so you guys have to choose the girl for me." suggested Ash while they walked towards the school. Kenny and Drew gave Ash a sly look, Kenny turned to Drew and whispered something to Drew. Drew looked at Ash and rubbed his hands together while laughing evilly." Ok guys, who's the girl?" asked Ash." Ok Ash, we choose...... Misty." Smirked Kenny, Drew was laughing so hard th_at _tears were coming out of his eyes. Ash's jaw dropped, he could not believe they chose _**her**_.

" You guy's don't even know Misty, why the heck did u choose her??" asked Ash, a bit annoyed." Well, Dawn and May told us that youre always talking about her, so when we heard she's coming to the school, we decided to pick her." smirked Kenny who was quite pleased with himself. " Oh yeah? what else do your girlfriends tell you, do they tell you that you both are weirdo's?" asked Ash. Drew and Kenny both turned red after Ash's remark about Dawn and May being their girlfriends. Ash smiled so wide he looked as if his lips were going to crack," that's what i thought." Said a very pleased Ash.

Ash laughed so hard tears were forming. Kenny and Drew glared at Ash, Kenny gave Ash a push that made Ash fall flat on the ground," Man, i had to get that out of my system." Said Kenny. Drew and Kenny fell on the floor laughing when they saw Ash's underwear when he was getting up." Y-y-you wear rocket underpants?" asked Kenny whose face was covered with tears from laughing." Hey respect the underpants people!!"shouted Ash. Drew and Kenny stopped laughing and got up, they were in front of the school doors. " Ok guys, this is it. The minute we enter these doors our day will start." said a nervous Drew.

" Oh, by the way Drew your dare is to not have a rose in your pocket for a week, and Kenny you can't call Dawn 'Dee-dee' for a week also." said Ash smilling to himself." Ok thats no biggy" said Drew flipping his hair." And you have to empty you pockets **now**." demanded Ash." Ok,ok i'll empty my pockets now." sighed Drew. Kenny looked at Ash with horror," How can i not call Dawn Dee-dee? It's torture!!!" shouted Kenny." Sssshhh, the whole school will hear you." said Ash." Anyways, don't be upset its only a week." said Drew still emptying his pockets." Lets just get inside already" suggessted Ash. The other two boys agreed and they went inside. The hallway was crowded with students around their age.

The boys saw a group of girls deep in conversation, the boys knew right away that it was the girls. Dawn was able to see three boys waving their hands like mad people." Guys its the boys!!" squeeled Dawn. May and Misty stopped talking and saw the boys waving their arms like crazy." Come on guys!!" beckoned Dawn as she ran towards the boys, Misty and May looked at each other and smiled," Wait up Dawn!!" shouted May and Misty, running aafter Dawn.

Me: End of chapter 1!!

Ash: Thank goodness the girls are not here..

Kenny *crawls in dark corner: No more Dee-dee, must say Dawn...( reapeats million times)

Drew: This guy has a very bad problem

Me: I'll continue this after Kenny heals!!

Kenny: Dee-deeee...Dee-deeeeee

Ash: Nutcase...


	2. Misty's new friend

Me: WAHOO!! Chapter 2 is here baby!!!

Ash: Wow you healed fast Kenny.

Kenny: It's already a week so i can start calling Dawn dee-dee again.

Drew: Um, no this took Ashley a week to finish so we're still on the first day.

Kenny: f-f-first d-d-ay? *crawls in a dark corner* Deee deeee...

Me: *sigh* Misty, start the story...

Misty: The 2nd chapter!!!!

**Misty's new friend..**

" Hey Dawn youre running too fast!!" shouted Misty,"Woah!! Watch out Misty!" shouted May who was right behind Misty. Misty was looking at May while she was running which caused her to bump into a tall boy with spiky dark brown hair," Hey watch where youre going!!" warned the boy who was able to grab Misty's shoulder preventing Misty from bumping into him.

May ran past Misty and the boy to which made her stop running, " M-m-misty??" said a confused May." _Oh damn i gotta tell the guys_." thought May. She began to run again untill she finally reached Dawn and the boys," Hey wassup May, you look worried." said Drew who was looking at a worried May." M-m-misty she's.." May pointed to Misty who was talking with a tall and handsome looking boy.

" Who the heck is that?" asked a fuming Ash." His name is Sam, he's a year older then us and he is _**the**_ most popular boy in school." Said Dawn in disbelief." Wow, Misty is so lucky.." sighed May." What do you mean by that May?" asked a jealous looking Drew." It's nothing its just that he seems to really like her, and he's the most popular boy in the school.." said May, a bit embarrased over Drews reaction.

" What do you think of Sam, Dawn?" asked Kenny a bit worried." Oh, well he looks friendly, but I'm not sure if we should trust him just yet..." said Dawn. Kenny sighed in relief, as they were talking, Misty was nervous talking to Sam," So, uh Misty, you wanna come sit with me during recess?" asked Sam." Um, s-s-sure Sam that will be great." Stuttered a red-faced Misty." Ok then, see you at lunch Misty" said a grinning Sam." B-b-bye Sam.." waved Misty still red.

Misty stared at Sam who was now talking to a boy who was slightly shorter then him.' _I can't believe it, I'm gonna have lunch with a senior_.' thought Misty. She started walking towards her friends, feeling a bit dizzy. When she finally reached the group May and Dawn confronted Misty," Ok, spill it. What did he say?" asked a excited Dawn.

" Who, Sam?" lied Misty who was hoping they'll leave her alone, but of course, they didn't." Oh no Misty, I'm talking about Abraham Lincoln, of course I'm talking about Sam!!!" squealed May." Well, we talked, and he asked me to sit with him during recess." said an embarrassed Misty." OMG Misty!!!" squealed an excited May and Dawn." Wait... WHAT!!!" shouted a shocked and angry Ash, "Come back here hotshot and face me like the hotshot you are!!" shouted Ash who started running trying to find Sam." Quick Drew catch Ash!!" shouted Kenny who started running towards Ash," Ok!!" shouted Drew back.

"Wow Misty, that is totally awesome!" squealed Dawn." Yeah, but I'm not sure whether Ash likes it…" said May. "Well, anyways we have to get to class, and my schedule says that my first class is Math's, I can't believe we only have one Pokémon related subject, anyways who has Math's as their first class too?" asked Misty," I do, so it looks like we have the first period together!!" squealed Dawn." Ok, well we better get going, class starts in 5 minutes." said Misty while checking her watch. "Ok then, see you later May!!" said Dawn while waving May goodbye.

" Oh crap, I'm alone…" sighed May. "Ouch!" yelped May. She looked up to see who accidentally bumped into her; she looked up to see, **Paul**. " A sorry would be appreciated you know." said May who was angry over Paul's behavior. "Why should I apologize to a cry baby like you." said Paul who, was waiting for May to burst into tears. "I am not a cry baby!!" argued May trying to hold back her tears. "Whatever, you aren't worth my time." Sighed Paul, and with that he walked off. "What a jerk, I hate him." Said a fuming May.

**Ash: Hey!! Why the heck did the story end like that!!! It's stupid!!!**

**Me: Calm down Ash, I'm going 2 do chapter 3 don't worry…**

**Ash" You better!! Or I'll pound you with Misty's mallet!!**

**Misty: Hey no one can use my mallet except for me!!**

**Ash: Not even your boyfriend? * starts pouting***

**Misty: No!!! And you're not my boyfriend!!**

**Ash: Damn it..**


	3. Essay's galore! Man, their screwed

**WARNING: This is going to be a long chapter**

Dedication: Amulet Misty and Glaceon798!!!

Me: Third chapter!! Haven't been writing in awhile..

Ash: Yeah!!*Takes Misty's mallet*

Misty: Hey!!! This is my mallet, not allowed for twerps.

Ash: Hey!! You sound like Team Rocket!! Are you by any chance... A SPY!?!?

May: No, or she would've told me cuz i'm her best friend.

Dawn and Ash: Your Misty's best friend?* turns to Misty* I thought i was your best friend?

Misty: Uh... on with the story!!!

Me: Anime confuses me sometimes...

**Essay's galore!!( Man they're screwed)**

"Hey Dawn, which guy was the one that calls you Dee-dee?" asked Misty, Dawn looked at Misty and started blushing a light pink. "Uh, the boy with auburn coloured hair, why?" asked Dawn, still blushing. "Oh nothing, because i didn't hear him call you that just now." Replied Misty, staring at the ceiling. Dawn suddenly stopped walking, '_Wait, he didn't call me Dee-dee, i wonder what happened?'_thought Dawn. "Hey Dawn. Hheeeelllooo??" called out Misty waving her hand in front of her face. "Huh? Oh, sorry Misty, i was just thinking about what you said." Said Dawn. "Hey Misty, don't you think its great that May introduced us just now?" asked Dawn, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah. It was kinda sweet of her to do that." Said Misty completely forgetting about the subject of Kenny calling Dawn ' Dee-dee'. "Yeah me too, Ash used to talk alot about you when we were travelling, he showed me your handkerchief and the lure, he really admires it, he wouldn't let me even touch it." Said Dawn, crossing her arms a bit annoyed remembering the time when they went to look for the buizel. Misty couldn't believe what Dawn just told her.

' _He still keeps the lure and handkerchief? After all these years i thought he would've thrown it away..' _thought Misty. "Oh really? What does he use it for?" asked a curious looking Misty. "Oh, he use's the lure for catching Pokemon, and the handkerchief to blow his nose." Replied Dawn. Misty fell, anime style. "I should've known he was still the dense 10-year old boy from before." Sighed Misty thinking of times when she travelled with him.

"But hey, your the only person he talks about, i mean sure, he has talked about his mum and professor Oak and all, but he talked about you the **most**." Said Dawn. Misty started blushing like mad, she had feelings for Ash, that's for sure, but right now she was a little confused with Sam and all. "Anyways, lets just get inside the classroom already." Suggested Dawn, Misty hadn't realized that they were outside of their Maths classroom.

When they entered the class they saw Ash and Kenny waving at them. "C'mon Misty!!" beckoned Dawn. Misty and Dawn reached to the table behind Ash and Kenny, placing their books on the table. "What took you girls so long?" asked Kenny. "Oh, we were just talking, you know. Girl stuff." Replied Dawn giving Kenny a look which he knew it meant to not ask any more questions. "So, your that girl right?" asked Kenny, turning to Misty. "Holy cow how could i forget!!! Misty, this is Kenny and Kenny this is Misty." Said Ash, introducing Kenny and Misty to each other.

Kenny and Misty shook hands, "Ok Kenny, spill it. Why haven't you called me Dee-dee yet?" asked Dawn, turning to Kenny. Ash looked at Kenny and bursted out laughing, which caused Kenny to glare at Ash. Kenny stared at his the ground while telling Dawn about the dare, "Me, Drew and Ash are having a dare competition, my dare is to not call Dee-.. i mean Dawn Dee-dee for a week while Drew's dare is to not have a rose with him for a week." Admitted Kenny.

"What's Ash's dare?" asked Misty. Kenny smiled and turned to Ash who was having a very strange expression. "I have to do whatever you say for a week." Sighed Ash. Misty and Dawn stared at Ash with disbelief, after 5 minutes they burst out laughing. After they stopped Misty turned to Ash," Ok!! My first order will be for you to cluck like a chicken!!" ordered Misty smiling.

Dawn and Kenny burst out laughing but all Ash could do was stare at Misty as if she said something in a foreign language. " You've got to be kidding." Said Ash. Ash gave a deep sigh and started clucking. Dawn and Kenny where crying out of laughter and fell of their chair," Don't get used to this, it's only for a week." Mumbled Ash. Misty smiled so that her perfectly white teeth showed and then started laughing also. Ash couldn't help but smile at the sight of his friends laughing." CLASS!!! SIT DOWN AND PAY ATTENTION!!!" screamed a female voice. The whole class sat down quietly at their seats and started doing their work.

_**WITH MAY AND DREW......**_

May and Drew sat together during their subject, Science." Yeow!" yelped Drew." Whats wrong Drew?" asked May. Drew looked up at the person standing next to him." You know Paul, if you accidentally bump into someone, you should say sorry not just glare at him or her." Said a fuming Drew. " Whatever." Grunted Paul." Wait yo.." before Drew could finish his sentence Paul had sat down at his seat at the back of the class.

Drew was fuming like mad and then stared at the poisonous chemical in front of him( 'cause you know, they were in a science lab and all,)" if i could pour this thing one of my dreams would've come true..." sighed Drew. May wanted to know what his other dreams were but decided not to ask. " Hey May, what do you think will happen during lunch period?" asked Drew. " What do you mean?" asked May, a bit confused. " Well, you know.. because Misty is gonna sit with Sam and all." Replied Drew. " I don't know whats gonna happen but, Ash is gonna be one grouchy kid i can tell you that." Replied May.

_**WITH MISTY AND DAWN...**_

Misty had finished the four pages that the teacher had given them. She was playing with a pencil when a note was pushed onto her table.

_Hey Misty, do u think the dare's r a good idea? Dawn._

Misty stared at the note and replied and passed it to Dawn.

' _I'm not so sure, but y don't u just talk 2 me instead of passing notes? Misty._

Misty soon got back the note and read what it said.

' _Cuz Ms. Wendy is watching the class like a hawk.' _

Misty looked up to see their teacher staring at the class. Like she was watching every single move they made. Ash felt quite uneasy about Ms. Wendy watching them so closely. He leaned towards Kenny and whispered, "Hey Kenny, are you okay with Ms. Wendy staring at the class like that?". Kenny looked up to see their teacher gazing t the class through her glasses with a hint of evil in her eyes. Kenny shuddered at the sight of her eyes, " No i'm not okay, she looks like my mum when i used her bra as a slingshot." Replied Kenny.

'"Yeah I know she's so... wait why did you use your mum's bra as a slingshot?" asked Ash. "You don't wanna know.." whispered Kenny. As the two boys continued to whisper to one another, Ms. Wendy was able to spot them talking. She gave a sigh and grab a book and walked behind the two boys. The whole class watched in horror as their teacher raised the book high up in the air, WHAM!!!! Misty and Dawn giggled as Ash and Kenny rubbed their heads.

"Any more chitty-chatty-bang bang and this book shall land on your heads, like Mr. Ash Ketchum and Mr. Kenny Taylor over here." Warned Ms. Wendy. "Man, that was alot like how Proffessor Snape hit Harry and Ron with that book in that '_Harry Potter and the Goblet Fire' _movie." Said Kenny. Ms. Wendy heard what Kenny said and turned around and whacked him with the book again.

"Ooowww..." groaned Kenny. Dawn gave Misty a look that said _' I told you so!!' _.

_**AT LUNCH......**_

"Ugh, it's the first day but we already have three essays, one for science, another for maths and third for English, UGH! THIS IS HARASSMENT!" Shouted May. "Hey Misty, you look a bit distracted, whats up?" asked Dawn. "Oh um nothing its just that i'm trying to find Sam, i can't find him.." replied Misty. "SEE!! This is what you get for spending time with someone popular on the first day of you being in a new school!!" shouted Ash. "Calm down Ash, I'm sure he's here somewhere...." assured Misty. "Hey Misty!!", Misty turned around and saw Sam waving from a table not too far from them.

" See Ash, he didn't abandon me." Said Misty. Ash rolled his eye's and sweared under his breath. Misty walked to the table where Sam was sitting, "Hey Sam!" greeted Misty. "Hey Misty!! Come sit here!" Sam patted the chair next to him. "Hey Sam, is it okay if my friends sit here too?" asked Misty, pointing to her friends. " Of course they can sit with us, but you have to introduce me to them first." Said Sam. Misty turned to her friends and beckoned them with her hand to join them,

" Ok, Sam, meet Dawn, May, Drew, Kenny and Ash." Said Misty introducing him to her friends. "Hi guys nice to meet you, Im Sam." Said Sam introducing himself. "Whatever.." mumbled a quite annoyed Ash, crossing his arms. Sam turned to Misty, " Did i say something wrong?" asked Sam. "Not at all Sam, you where a gentleman, unlike some people who have no manners at **all**." Replied a fuming Misty who was glaring at Ash. Ash looked at her and stuck out his tongue, soon Misty and Ash began fighting." Do they do this often?" asked a confused looking Sam.

" All the time" replied May, Drew, Kenny and Dawn all at the same time. While Misty and Ash were arguing, a tall girl with chestnut brown hair and dark green eyes was staring at Misty with envy, wanting to walk straight up to Sam and whack him with a mallet, but sat there waiting for the right time...

**Me: HAHA!!! I bet i left you in a cliffy!!!**

**Ash: Damn you....**

**Me: *sticks out tongue**

**Misty: hey!! Who is that girl who wanted to slap Sam?**

**Sam: I'm gonna get slapped!! *runs away**

**Dawn: I hope Kenny and I get paired up in the next chapter**

**Kenny: ..... WHAT!!!**

**Dawn: U-uh nothing... PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	4. Trouble is common

**Me: Nya!!! How many chapters do u have to do....**

**Misty: You haven't been getting many reviews have you...**

**Ash: Nope...**

**Me: Oi!! Review people! That especially means you glaceon798...**

**Misty: Review!**

**Me: Oh, and Dawn there is going to be alot of hints for you and Kenny in this chapter.**

**Dawn and Kenny: *blushes* Damn you!!**

**Me: Hehe..... **

**Trouble is common**

" Why is he with her? We just broke up and he already has a new girl." Asked the girl with dark-brown hair. " Well, she is very pretty Kate, but you are the most popular girl in school so it will be easy for you to get a guy." Assured Kate's good friend, Jewel." I guess, hey, that gives me an idea.." said Kate. Kate whispered something into Jewel's mouth, She turned to Kate with a jaw dropped," Kate, you have to be a genius." Said a very shocked but impressed Jewel. " I know, and I think that this is going to be a very, very fun term." Smirked Kate.

_**LATER AT LUNCH.....**_

Dawn and May were talking near Dawn's locker when a pretty girl with light brown hair went up to them," Hi how are you?" asked Kate." Um we are fine, do i know you?" asked Dawn." Oh I'm sorry, my names Katie, but you can call me Kate." Dawn and May stared at her. " So um, can we help you?" said a very confused May." Um yeah, you know that girl that sam sat with at lunch?" asked Kate. " Yes, her names Misty, why do you ask?" May and Dawn felt quite uneasy now. " Oh well, does she have a boyfriend or anything?" asked a curious looking Kate.

" Well, she doesn't have a boyfriend, but there is this boy that everyone says is her boyfriend." Smirked Dawn. "Oh, who is it?" Dawn started to regret telling her that. "His name is Ash Ketchum, he's over there." Maypointed to Ash who was taking his books out of his locker, " Oh thanks! If you'll excuse me, i have to do something." Said Kate, she turned on her heel and walked to Ash. Dawn hit May in the head," Why did you tell her that!?" asked an annoyed Dawn. " She seems friendly, so why not?" asked May rubbing her head. " Dont judge a book by its cover May......"

Ash was putting his books in his locker, _' Whats so good about that guy, Misty is so dense not to know that he can't be trusted.' _As Ash was busy trying to find out what was so good about Sam, a very pretty girl was approaching him from behind. "Um excuse me, are you Ash Ketchum?" asked Kate. Ash turned around staring straight into her eyes, her heart skipped a beat, _' Oh my gosh, he is hot! Misty is really lucky.' _Thought Kate. "Um, so you need something?" asked Ash causing Kate to snap out of it. "Um yes, your friends with Misty right?" Kate was still thinking about how cute Ash was.

"Yes, I'm friends with Misty. But not her boyfriend if your asking that." Replied Ash. "Wow, can you read my mind? I was going to ask you that." Kate smiled and started to forget about her plan about making Misty jealous. "Why do you ask?" Ash was confused, girls have acted strangely around him but this was plain weird. "Oh, i thought we could hang out sometime." Said a blushing Kate. "Well, we still have about 20 minutes untill lunch ends, you wanna go walk around the school together." Said Ash checking his watch. "S-s-sure.." stuttered a red faced Kate. Ash grabed her hand and ran, "Come on Kate! We don't have all day!" shouted a energetic Ash.

_**AFTER LUNCH......**_

"Wow Kate, that must have been really embarrasing." Ash laughed at Kate. "Hey I was 8, i was really stupid then." Said Kate giving Ash a light push. " Well, I have to go to class, maybe after school we can go for soda or something." Suggested Ash. "Sure Ash, that would be great!" Kate could feel her heart thumping loudly. " Well see ya later Kate, bye!" Ash waved his hand and walked of. _' I feel like the luckiest girl on earth right now.' _Thought Kate, she took her books out of her locker and walked to her class feeling dizzy, after knocking into aat least four students, she became stable.

" Hey Misty, do you know anyone by the name Kate?" asked May. Dawn, May and Misty were in their Pokemon class. "Nope, why do you ask?" Misty was confused, a minute ago Dawn was going on about Kenny and now she asks Misty this. " Because we met this girl just now called Kate and she asked all sorts of questions about you, then she went to look for Ash _**somebody**_ told Kate about him." Said Dawn glaring at May. Misty laughed at Dawn and May arguing, But she was a bit curious on why this Kate person was looking for Ash.

_**WITH THE BOYS.....**_

Kenny was staring at Dawn from a few tables in front, _' Wow, Dawn looks really cute today, why didn't i tell her last time when she flirted wtih me.' _

---Flashback-----

Dawn: Hey Kenny!!

Kenny: Oh hi Dawn. *stares at Dawn*

Dawn: Hey Kenny why are you looking at me like that? Oh, your just speechless 'cause I'm in a dress right?

Kenny: *blushes* No way!

Dawn: What's the matter don't you think I'm pretty?

Kenny: Cut it out Dawn!

---- End of flashback---- ( I think it was like that, but i might be wrong hehe)

Kenny was still staring at Dawn when Ash and Drew were waving their hands in front of his face, " Hey Kenny, are you on earth or on Mars, heeellloooo?" asked Ash trying to snap Kenny out of it. " Huh wha- oh sorry guys, just daydreaming thats all." Said Kenny. Ash and Drew gave Kenny an evil smile. "You like Dawn don't you?" asked a very happy Drew. Kenny threw his pencilcase at his friends. " Shut up, i do not like her, shes a good friend that all." Kenny was getting annoyed by his friends behaviour. Ash and Drew rolled their eyes and continued talking about the next battle.

' _You know what? I think I'm going to ask Dawn to the Spring field dance which is happening next week.' _Kenny got up from his chair and walked to the table where the girls were sitting. Dawn looked up and saw Kenny smiling, " Can i help you?" asked Dawn. Kenny took a deep breath and te words came out of his mouth. "Will you go with me to the dance next week?" asked a red faced Kenny.Dawn's jaw dropped, "_Your asking me to the dance!?!" _asked a shocked Dawn, inside she could feel herself jumping for joy.

" What does it look like I'm doing?"said Kenny waving his arms around. " Whatever," Dawn gave Kenny a small shove and continued, "and of course i'll go with you, but pick me up at seven." Said Dawn. Kenny nodded and waved good bye, and walked to the guys smilling. Dawn smiled, May and Misty started giggling and whispered to one another. Dawn gave her friends the famous death glare and turned away. Kenny and Dawn both thought at the same time _' I can't wait untill next week.'_

**Girls and Me: AW!!! How cute!!**

**Dawn and Kenny: SHUT UP!!! *blushes***

**All: DAWN AND KENNY SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!**

**Dawn:*atacks us* SHADDUP!!**

**Me: *tries to run away from Dawn* REVIEW!!**


End file.
